Storm
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: E se Dean dissesse SIM a Miguel? E se Sam presenciasse a cena? Como ficaria o coração do mais novo ao ver que seu irmão desistiu?


_**STORM**_

Criada em 12 de abril de 2010

Resumo: como Sam reagiria ao assistir seu próprio irmão desistir de tudo e dizer o tão conflitante SIM a Miguel?

Disclaimer: Supernatural não me pertence, o q eu acho triste. Imagina poder conviver com Jensen Ackles, Jared Padaleck e Misha Collins diariamente? Tudo que eu queria...rs...

Nota 1: esta fic tem Spoilers do episódio 05.17 – 99 Problems

Nota 2: reviews são bem vindas sempre. E são os comentários dos leitores que alimentam a minha imaginação!

* * *

Eu ainda o vi de longe, no exato instante em que ele disse sim. Não posso afirmar se a voz dele saiu alto o bastante para que eu pudesse de fato OUVIR. Mas de qualquer forma que tenha sido, um grito de revolta ou um sussurro cansado, o fato é que aquele sim reverberou na minha alma.

E então eu estava só. Não havia mais ninguém por mim. Olhei para os lados e cada movimento parecia se dar em câmera lenta.

Chovia forte e o vento podia rasgar minha pela, mas eu não me movia. Pisquei uma, duas, vinte vezes esperando acordar e ver que ele estava ali, segurando meus ombros, me olhando nos olhos e afirmando que tudo ficaria bem enquanto acreditássemos um no outro.

_How long have I been in this storm? _

_Há quanto tempo eu estou nessa tempestade?_

_So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form _

_Tão oprimido pelo oceano informe_

_Water's getting harder to tread _

_Está se tornando cada vez mais difícil caminhar sobre as águas_

_With these waves crashing over my head _

_Com essas ondas quebrando em minha cabeça_

Mas ele deixou de acreditar. E não é de agora eu sei. Eu senti a fé que ele tinha em mim se esvaindo aos poucos. Mais que isso, notei que o sentimento de família dentro dele foi sendo devorado por um cansaço que eu daria minha vida para tirar de cima dele.

Ele nunca me entendeu. E eu nunca consegui de fato de me explicar...

_If I could just see you _

_Se eu apenas pudesse te ver_

_Everything would be all right _

_Tudo ficaria bem_

_If I had see you _

_E se eu pudesse te ver_

_This storm would turn to light _

_Essa tempestade viraria luz_

_And I will walk on water _

_E eu vou caminhar sobre as águas_

_And you will catch me if I fall _

_E você vai me segurar se eu cair_

_And I will get lost into your eyes _

_E eu vou me perder dentro dos seus olhos_

_And know everything will be all right _

_E sei que tudo ficará bem_

_And know everything is all right _

_E sei que tudo ficará bem_

E agora mesmo que eu consiga, ele já não está mais aqui para ouvir. Para me ouvir dizer que meu céu tinha lembranças sem ele não porque eu desprezasse sua presença, mas porque eu sempre me vi como o culpado da vida miserável que ele levava.

Queria uma oportunidade de dizer que fui embora, não porque queria me afastar dele, mas porque eu o amava demais e não achava justo que ele não tivesse uma vida normal por minha causa.

_I know you didn't bring me out here to drown _

_Eu sei que você não me trouxe aqui para me afogar_

_So why am I ten feet under and upside down _

_Então por que eu estou a dez pés de profundidade de cabeça para baixo?_

_Barely surviving has become my purpose _

_Mal sobreviver se tornou meu propósito_

_'Cause I'm so used to living underneath the surface _

_Por que eu estou tão acostumado a viver de baixo da superfície_

Ele me fez assistir. Não compreendo... Acho que ele ainda queria me ensinar alguma coisa, mas eu só consigo pensar no tamanho da dor no meu peito que lágrima nenhuma consegue diminuir.

E aí você me aparece e me diz que eu tenho mais uma chance. Um jeito de vê-lo outra vez.

Mas não sei se posso acreditar em você. Porque, sabe, se não percebeu nunca fui muito bom com os meus julgamentos...

_If I could just see you _

_Se eu apenas pudesse te ver_

_Everything would be all right _

_Tudo ficaria bem_

_If I had see you _

_E se eu pudesse te ver_

_This storm would turn to light _

_Essa tempestade viraria luz_

Você repete sua oferta e lembro-me das aulas de catecismo que freqüentamos na casa do Bobby. Ele dizia que você saberia seduzir uma rocha se quisesse. E seu olhar calmo e seu sorriso contido me dizem no íntimo que Bobby tinha razão. Você consegue o que quer.

Então eu fecho os olhos e balanço a cabeça, afirmativamente. Você pode me usar. Eu sei que talvez suas promessas sejam mentiras, que a possibilidade de rever os olhos verdes de Dean é quase nula. Mas de alguma maneira eu preciso tentar.

_And I will walk on water _

_E eu vou andar sobre as águas_

_And you will catch me if I fall _

_E você vai me segurar se eu cair_

_And I will get lost into your eyes _

_E eu vou me perder dentro dos seus olhos_

_And know everything will be all right _

_E tudo ficará bem_

_(...)_

_And know everything would all right _

_E sei que tudo está bem_

_And know everything is all right _

_E sei que tudo está bem_

_Everything is all right _

_Tudo está bem_

_..._


End file.
